


Attention

by chachkisalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, also shea and vixen are sisters, blixen, cause blixen is underrated and should have more fics, fic request, yeah again, yes sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: Vixen wanted Blair's attention, not a tennis ball hitting her in the face.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> a short-ish blixen fic from my tumblr. i usually do requests, although i may take too long to write i do it. hope you all enjoy it!

“Do you think she's seeing us?” Vixen asked to her bigger sister, Shea, whispering next to her ear. Shea rolled her eyes with a playful smile, and kept doing her warm up routine.

“I don't know, maybe she's busy practicing with her own team instead of looking at a practical stranger,” Shea replied, Vixen groaned, there she went again. “Maybe you should just talk to her like a normal person would do.”

Vixen felt paralyzed just by the idea of stuttering and panicking in front of her, and therefore making a fool of herself. She shook her head.

“No way, you know I don't- I can't-” Shea let out a loud laugh.

“Would you look at that; the infamous Vixen, nervous because of a girl. If only the debate team could see you, they wouldn't be afraid of you anymore.”

Vixen had a problematic reputation. It had all started when she confronted the 'social media queen' of High School, Aquaria, and she ended up crying. Next it was all the fights with Eureka O'Hara – but those had an actual purpose. And the cherry on top of the pie was when she signed herself for debate team and ended up quitting since 'she couldn't be rude or yell in that way to the other members'; although they deserved it, those homophobic bitches.

So yeah, Vixen had a bad reputation, and she was sure a girl like Blair St Clair, the favorite of every teacher, one of the best students, _the school's sweetheart_ wouldn't even lay her eyes down someone like Vixen.

But the younger Couleé didn't lose her hopes. She had asked for forgiveness to Aquaria already and made a silent pact with Eureka of ignoring each other – she wouldn't apologize to the debate team bitches, they could suck it – and was always the first one to sign up at school assignments. That's how she ended up in the female team of Volleyball.

There were three principal sports team, and those were the Volleyball one, tennis and football. The other small teams had to use the three biggest fields on the days off of each team. Today was a particular day, since the tennis and volleyball crew were practicing next to each other.

Vixen, as soon as she saw Blair, decided to stand out to the rest. It was her opportunity! She could _not_ waste it. She ran as fast as she could, always in the lead, threw the ball higher than the others and scored more points – and it was just the warm up!

All of this didn't go unnoticed, at least for Blair friends, who were casually chatting until the teacher arrived, when they heard Vixen's victory scream. She had just scored a goal against her bigger sister, and Shea wasn't having it. The Couleé sisters were far too competitive.

“Aren't they too exaggerated?” Aquaria commented, eying from head to toe the younger Couleé. Blair stopped polishing her racket to see what she was talking about, and she saw that infamous Vixen.

“I've known those two since Vixen had diapers, and I can assure you they are still calm,” Monet intervened, making the others laugh, except for Blair, who was too busy watching the two of them play. “Girl, you okay?” She asked, shaking St Clair's arm a little, the redhead nodded.

“Oh, yeah, it's just... Amazing. Their energy, I mean,” she corrected herself, straightening her pose. Monet was about to say something else, but the teacher arrived right in that moment.

Miss Briana was all smiley and giggly, constantly watching to the field next to them, where her wife, Miss Kameron was now training with her students. Her students were no strangers to this type of behavior from them, so they just ignored it and started warming up.

Vixen kept on being energetic and celebrating as loud as she could each score she did against her sister's team, deconcentrating the redhead training in the field next to them. Blair wanted to watch the girl play, she did everything with such a passion you'd think she was competing for her life. Blair admired that, but it was keeping her from hit the ball and catch it respectively.

All she could hear was Vixen's cheers. Blair tried to breath in deeply and focus on the ball. She threw it in the air and her racket went to hit it, and she did; only it derailed and ended up in the other extreme of the field, casually hitting Vixen in the face.

Life was a bitch.

Blair ran to help her – and get her ball back – as fast as she could, by the moment she arrived there were already many people around Vixen, she pushed some of them so she could see her and personally apologize. She was in the ground, sobbing her forehead while the ball rested next to her.

“I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!” Blair spit out, kneeling down. Vixen opened her eyes widely, if she knew the person that hit her was her she surely wouldn't have said all those things about her mother...

Vixen failed to talk and make a coherent sentence, but Blair blamed it on the shock.

“Is there any way I can made it up to you?” Shea raised an eyebrow, this was her moment.

“Actually,” she said, coming down with them, Vixen was now truly paralyzed, _'This bitch will embarrass me',_ she thought. "There is something you can do. You see, I really know my sister, and I know she'd like her compensation in an ice cream form, but like, it includes you two going together to get the ice cream, that would be good.” Blair couldn't argue that logic.

“Uh... Okay, when training finishes maybe?” She wondered, Vixen was about to shook her head but Shea nodded and answered first.

“Done! She'll wait you in the entrance of the field.” Shea smiled with that wide smile and all Vixen could do is accept her faith.

“I'll be there. Again, sorry.” She grabbed the ball and left running.

 _'What the fuck just happened?'_ Vixen thought. Did her sister just got her a date with her crush?

Yes, yes she did. And now she had to go to the nursery but be back by the end to have her 'date'. Shea mumbled a 'you're welcome' before going back to training. Life was a bitch, but a fair one.


End file.
